


Winds

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Althea Clayton [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea travels to the Throat of the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winds

She shivered and pulled her cloak around her tighter as the brisk winds began to pick up again. She stopped walking and looked up to the sky, feeling utterly defeated—and royally pissed off.

" _Seriously?!_ " she shouted. "Again?!" She would have shook her fist at the sky, but she was too cold to do anything but hug her cloak to her body as tightly as she could. Althea looked back to the snowy trail in front of her, just in time to see the freezing mists rolling in from the top of the mountain. She whined in annoyance, the sound something between a scream and a growl.

Steadying herself against the coming onslaught of sheer _cold_ , Althea let the power from her dragonblood fill her, taking in a deep breath and preparing to Shout.

" _LOK VAH KOOR!_ " Her Thu'um cracked through the air, dissipating the mist and instantly halting the winds around her. She took a deep breath and relaxed, thankful the effects of the Shout were so sudden. Now, if only they would _last_.

She was still freezing; she was climbing the tallest mountain in Skyrim, after all. It was cold enough down below the mountain, forget about up near the peak.

"I swear, this guy had better have some gods damned answers, or I'm going to Shout Arngeir's head off," she grumbled to herself, pressing forward again. Whose idea was it for the leader of the Greybeards to live at the top of the mountain, anyway? Hopefully this Paarthurnax she was supposed to meet lived in a hut or a shack, or _anything_ that had heat… and blankets… _lots_ of blankets.

She sighed and rolled her eyes as the winds started to pick up again, the freezing mist soon to follow. Time to Shout, _again_. One day all these Dragonborn responsibilities would end, and Althea couldn't wait for that day.


End file.
